All For Nothing?
by genizzle
Summary: The Third Instalment Of My BajanCanadian Fanfiction *now including as a main character TrueMU.
1. Chapter 1: The Birthday Girl

**STORM'S POV **

January 17th, my birthday, I turn twenty-three. Tonight, I'm celebrating with the guys and a few other girl gaming Youtubers that I had met last year. The plans are going out to a club, this should be interesting… but then again, it was my idea. Tonight was officially suppose to mark the day I let my past go. For almost over a year I kept getting so many messages from Riley's subscribers… hating me, my comment section was absurdly out of control as well… my twitter, my instagram… so I deleted my channel in September last year… and this New Years, I'm staring fresh with the help of my amazing boyfriend Mitch and all of my other really close friends like Jerome, Ryan, Rob, Preston, Lachlan, Vikk, and Jason. This is going to be good, I can feel it.

As I continue peering out the window lost in my train of thought, I abruptly jump as Mitch places his hand on my leg. "Storm, did you hear me?" he asks.

I blush and look to him. "No, sorry… I didn't, I was just thinking," I answer.

"I saaaaid, some of the guys are already at the club and we're given the option to rent out a room if you'd like, it's up to you though."

I think for a moment and shake my head no in response. He takes my answer and returns to his phone call, I can hear deep disappointed sighs from Rob and Preston in the front but I don't think much of it.

The club was crazy busy for a cold winter evening. All of us check our coats in and head to the dance floor. I immediately grab Mitch and Jason, and head to the bar for shots. Ever since the incident with Riley, Jason and I have become really close friends. Mitch say's that he is fine with it, but that doesn't stop me from having to re-insure him here and there that nothing is happening. I order a round of tequila shots.

"To a New Year..." Jason toasts.

"And to Storm," Mitch adds in.

"And a fresh start," I smile. The three of us clink our shot glasses, lick the salt, down the tequila and suck on a lemon. As I'm about to put cash out to pay for the shot, Mitch steps in.

"You're the birthday girl, you aren't paying for anything m'dear," he grins which makes my heart melt and pays for the shots. The three of us head back to the guys who are partially standing around and somewhat 'dancing.'

"You call that dancing," I call out Rob as he shimmy's and does some other weird and awkward dances.

"In fact, I do. What would you call it?" he challenges me.

I glance to the guys giving a 'what did I just get myself into?' kind of look before handing my clutch to Mitch. I start to dance which causes a crowd of people to gather around me. I'm being cheered on which only makes my adrenalin run. There was no turning back now. As I do a hair flip, I divert my attention to Mitch and start to strut towards him. Once I reach him, I do a few moves and finish off with my back pressed against his, my arm wrapped around his neck and our lips so close from touching. The crowd of people go crazy once more and begin to disperse. My heart is racing, I turn around and wrap my arms around Mitch's neck, bringing him in for a deep passionate kiss. The guys around us start to go insane and I discreetly roll my eyes. We break away and I am handed back my clutch.

I look around to see Jason heading for the doors. I tell Mitch that I will be right back and catch up with Jason.

"Where are you going?" I ask and stop Jason from walking out the door. He turns around and doesn't say anything… he just looks upset. "Where are you going?" I repeat. "And is everything okay?"

"Anywhere but here, and not really," he rudely responds before brushing my hand away and leaving. I stand there confused for a minute longer before Mitch joins me again.

"What's his deal?" he asks.

I shake it off and turn to Mitch. "I don't know, let's not worry about it. The night is still young!" I shout and head to the bar for another drink. A couple of hours later, most of us end up on a couch in the back of the club just talking and sharing laughs. I notice that Jerome and Ryan left a while back and still haven't returned. I ask Mitch and all he does is grin and nods his head to look the other way. I turn around and see that Jerome is holding a cupcake with a candle on it and Ryan is holding a bottle of champagne. That's when Jerome starts off the song and I immediately blush as all the attention is diverted to me. I smile and blow out the candle. Ryan pops the bottle and we all have a toast for my birthday.

Around two AM, Mitch and I stumble out of the club ready to go home. All the designated drivers left already with the cars which was okay with everyone else. Mitch calls down a taxi and we hop in. He gives the address to my apartment and we're off down the streets. Silently we enter the lobby and enter the elevator. One glance to Mitch and he's immediately next to me, kissing me. I run my hands over his body and around his neck, once we reach my floor, I struggle to get my key's out of my bag as we're still kissing. Mitch pushes me into the door and pins me to the wall, quickly taking this moment to take off our coats and shoes. Slowly, we make our way to my bedroom, ripping off our clothes, we crawl into bed.

It isn't until 4:30 AM that Mitch and I are settled into bed, and ready to crash. What an amazing night, an amazing birthday and an incredible boyfriend that I have, I think to myself and drift off to sleep.

**MITCH'S POV**

I know he likes her, I think to myself as I keep my eye on Jason and Storm. I spot Jason saying one last thing before brushing Storm off. After a minute, I make my way over to her and ask what's up.

"Nothing," she says. "Let's not worry about it."

"Alright," I say as she pulls me to the bar. We get a couple of drinks and head back to the guys. Eventually all of us end up on the couch sharing laughs and chatting it up.

"Ryan and I will be back in a few," Jerome abruptly states standing up from the couch. He gives me a nod and heads off to the back. Once Storm asks me about Ryan and Jerome, it's perfect timing because they got back just in time. I nod my chin up for Storm to look. She does so and all of us start singing her happy birthday. She blushes as she never really liked the centre of attention on her. We have a toast to the birthday girl. Proceeding this, Matt and Rob leave asking if it was okay. All of us talk about it and settle on some of us taking taxi's home.

Around 2 AM, Storm wants to leave so we say bye to the other's and head out. Once we enter the elevator and she looks to me… I don't know what exactly came over me but I knew that I wanted her. Right here, right now.

I'm in love her… and this just feels so right. We glance to the time, seeing 4:30, we decided to call it quits.

"Happy Birthday once more, I love you," I say and kiss her forehead.

"I love you too," she warmly replies, placing one hand on my face. We look at each other for a little longer before I get off and wrap my arm around her, bringing her closer to me. Moments later, she is fast to sleep.

I can't imagine myself without her, I think to myself running a few fingers through her hair lightly.

**[because you guys seemed to love the first two parts so much... sucker punched right into this :P]**


	2. Chapter 2: The Test

**STORM'S POV**

_**~ Seven Months Later ~ **_

I sit at my computer desk, finishing up a recording… trying to hide what's actually on my mind. I win the round of skywars and call the video there. I stop my recording and slump back in my chair for a moment. I don't know what to do… No, what am I saying? I do, I'm just so scared. This can't be the case. I divert my attention back to my computer as I open my editing software. I get to work and as the video is saving, I check my channel. For the seven months my youtube channel has gotten a fair amount of attention and a lot less conflict and, or haters. Things have been looking good.

I sit back one more time before shaking my head, and heading to the door. I grab my keys, put on my shoes and head out to the drug store. Gosh, I really need Kim… I don't think this is something I should be doing on my own. I head to the aisle where I never thought I would be to get what I need. I go to the checkout and get a judgemental glare from the older lady working. She rings the item through and I'm on my way back to my place.

I head to the washroom and take a deep breath. Ten minutes later I read my result. Crap, I'm pregnant….

I drop the test in the sink and leave the washroom. I head to my bedroom and look at myself in the mirror. I lift my shirt and look at my stomach… I'm pregnant, I keep telling myself… No, this isn't the fresh start I wanted, I begin to panic. I pace my bedroom and start to think about Mitch… I need to tell him, but when? How would he respond? There's really no other option than to keep it… and Mitch need's to respect that. I continue pacing the room and decided that I needed to see him in person this weekend to tell him. I open my laptop and begin to book tickets when I hear a knock on the door. Who could that be?

I head to the door and check the peep hole, dammit. It's Mitch… what is he doing here? What reason would he have to be here? I'm not ready to tell him now, I start to panic but quickly realize that now is not the time. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Mitch!" I cheerfully greet him. "I've missed you so much!" I give him a huge hug and let him in.

"I've missed you too," he replies and drops his bag. Moments later, he's walking towards me puckering his face. I immediately dodge him. Confused, I tell him that I'm not feeling well.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask randomly.

"I can't surprise my girlfriend?" he chuckles. "I wasn't intruding anything was I?"

"Oh no, of course not," I play my question off. He could sense something was off.

"Anything the matter?"

"Nope, did you want some food? I bet you're hungry."

"Oh definitely," he agree's and follows me to the kitchen.

I pull out my phone and quickly text Jason, he's the first person that came to mind. He quickly responds asking what's up to my somewhat highly worried sounding text. I'm in the midst of responding when I hear Mitch isn't behind me.

"I just gotta hit the washroom," he shouts to me.

I quickly divert my attention to my phone and look back. I rush to the washroom and shout "No! Wait!" But it was too late, he was already eyeing the pregnancy test in the sink.

"You're pregnant?" he calmly but hesitantly asks me.

I sigh and say "yeah, I guess so…"

"I'm assuming you just found out yourself?… And this is the reason of all the tension?"

"I did and I guess so…" I trail off.

"Let's talk about this, just let me go to the washroom."

"Course," I reply and head back out to the kitchen. I start preparing to make scrambled eggs seeing since I have nothing else. Minutes later Mitch walks in and sits down.

"Sit… please, don't worry about feeding me," he explains. I do as he says and sit down across from him. He takes my hand in his and looks directly at me. "Whatever you decide to do, I want you to know that I will behind you one hundred percent, I love you Storm."

I sigh in relief with his response and all my tension eases. "I need to keep it…" I begin to tell him.

"Then keeping it we shall do," he grins which reassures me that he isn't a boy who would run for the hills after hearing news… I mean we've been together for three years, guess it would make sense.

"I'm really glad to hear that," I smile. "I love you Mitch."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No… I literally found out ten minutes before you knocked on my door…. I wouldn't even know how to tell my parents, they would just be so furious and so disappointed in me…" I shake my head.

"No, I'm sure they will have your back… they're your parents after all and after all you've been through in the past… I'm sure this is something that they are willing to be there for."

I sigh and nod my head. "Yeah, I guess you're right…"

"Want to call them up?"

"Sure," I agree and pull out my phone. I see Jason has texted me three more times. I back up my message and tell him that I will tell him later.

Mitch was right… my parents even wanted me to come home but I told them that it wouldn't be necessary and talking on my toes, I told them that Mitch had moved in with me a few months ago. They settled with this response and told me to keep them updated, I agreed and hung up. I look back to Mitch.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to lie like that… the last thing I wanted to do was go home," I explain.

"Well, I guess there is only one option left," he exclaims. I give him a puzzled expression and he continues to say, "I'm moving in."

"No, you really don't have to… you have your own life and -" he cuts me off.

"And you're a part of it. I said that I would be here for you one hundred percent, so unless you tell me otherwise, I would like to move in and take this matter very serious."

I sit and think about this option for a few minutes and I finally say "better start packing."

**[oh snaaaap!] **


	3. Chapter 3: And So the Truth Comes Out

**STORM'S POV**

"Hey everyone! Storm here coming at you with a brand new minecraft video joined with Jason otherwise known as TrueMu and we're about to kick some fools in the hunger deeeeeeeeens," I intro the recording.

"Hey guys," Jason says as the game begins.

"GG, got a stone sword off spawn, gonna wreck some fools," I exclaim whilst hitting everyone in sight wildly.

A few minutes later, nine tributes have already fallen. Jason and I are already stacked up and on the hunt for more death. I get distracted looting a chest by a skype message from Mitch. I quickly open the window and read the message, in this process I hear myself dying. "Noo!" I shout as I resume windows but it was too late."

"Death by a wooden sword really?" Jason asks.

"Yeah… I got distracted. Don't worry, I'm a moo mooo tate and kick his booty!" As I wait to mutate, I look back to Mitch's skype message. I mutter something to myself and Jason picks up a bit of it.

"What's going on with Mitch?" he asks.

"Oh nothing," I quickly resume my attention to the game and follow the compass to my target.

"All things aside Storm… you've been acting weird for the last couple of weeks," Jason's tone immediately changes.

"This isn't the time."

"Well when is? You're hiding something from me and I want to know what it is," his voice raises. I stop my recording and tell him to do the same. "So what is it?"

I take a deep sigh and say, "I'm pregnant." I wait for what seems to be a minute. "Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah," he automatically retorts. "And I'm assuming that Mitch is the dad?"

"Correct…"

"I see… well, sorry for ruining this recording… I've got to get going. We'll talk later, best of luck."

Before I could say anything, he hangs up on me and signs out. He isn't happy, I think to myself. I finally respond to Mitch's message about his update on packing. Move in date is two days from now. I slump back in my chair for a moment and start to think about how crazy stuff got so quickly. I start to think about the future which starts to panic me. I think about how things could change so fast… I honestly saw myself with Riley. A tear rolls down my face. I quickly wipe it off my face and give Mitch a call for comfort.

***TWO DAYS LATER* **

Around mid day Mitch had finally arrived with the moving truck and all of his stuff, I wanted to help him but he didn't give me much to do and said to not to do strenuous work. I was kind of bothered by this comment but it wasn't going to ruin this day. It was a long day but the move in was successful. Mitch and I crawl into our bed at the end of the day.

"I love you Storm Huffman," he gently tells me as he takes my hand in his.

I look to him and say the same. "I love you too."

We drift off to sleep fairly quickly.

***.*.*.* **

The next few months go by well, we attend parenting class and overall, our relationship has been growing stronger. Nearing the end of October, Mitch and I finally decide that we're ready to make the new's public. Although there was a good amount of hate, we had each other's back which was good. As for talking to Jason… on a good day, I'll hear from him first and we'll catch up, otherwise he usually tells me that he's busy.

It's nearing the end of November now and I'm honestly starting to hate the scenery and the cold… I need some change, so as Mitch was getting ready one morning, I nonchalantly ask him if we could go to the LA house.

"Are you sure that will be good for you?" he hesitantly asks.

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you gave me a little more credit. I'm not some potato that should sit on a couch all day," I exclaim a little annoyed with his response.

"Well… if that's what you want… we should do it. When did you wanna go?" he asks.

"Tomorrow?" I meekly respond. He sighs and thinks about it.

"Guess I'll go book some flights."

"Yaaay," I smile and walk towards him for a hug. "Thank-you."

"Course."

**JASON'S POV **

"They're what?!" I shout.

"Yeah, it was all last moment… they just booked flights this evening and they should be here tomorrow around noon…" Log explains to me. "You don't look very happy about this, why not? I thought you liked Storm… thought you guys were really close friends."

"Yeah, until she got pregnant."

"Is that seriously the reason?… Storm is a really nice girl and you were lucky to even have her as a friend in your life… don't be a dick and ruin that," Log says, pats me on the back and walks out to the patio.

I take my phone out and see that I've got a text from Storm asking me how things are going, I sigh and respond saying that they are well and that I hear she's coming to the LA house tomorrow.

'How do you know?' she responds almost immediately.

'Mitch just got off the phone with Log… him and I are sort of here, so he just told me.'

'Oh, guess that makes sense..'

'Listen… I'm really sorry for being a jerk to you these past months… I don't exactly know what came over me'

I see the typing bubble appear for a while and then disappear.

'It's fine, I forgive you. See you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I guess so.'

***TOMORROW* **

I watch as the taxi rolls into the driveway, I see Mitch get out of the car and then help Storm out. I listen as they get into the door and say their hello's to Log.

"Where's Jason?" I hear Mitch ask.

"He's around here somewhere…" Log says. "Jason!" he shouts.

I stand up and shout back. "Yeah, I'm coming." I head to the stairs and I can't help but look straight to Storm's stomach. I head down the stairs and greet the two of them. I offer helping Storm with her bags which she gladly thanks me for.

For the rest of the afternoon, I keep my distance from the two of them… tell them that I have to record and stuff. Around five PM I get a text from Log saying that him and Mitch went out for somethings especially for Storm and that I should go talk to her. I have a battle with myself for a few minutes before shutting my laptop and making my way downstairs. "Storm?" I call out.

"I'm in here," she says. I head to her voice and see that she's sitting on the couch in the family room. I slowly enter the room as I watch her rub her stomach.

"Hey," I meekly say. Her head diverts to me in the doorway and she signals for me to come in and take a seat. I sit down beside her and couldn't help but cringe a little looking at her stomach.

"What?" she retorts with my expression.

"Oh sorry, nothing," I play off. "So how's it going?" I try to make conversation.

"It's pretty decent.. you know, pregnant and all," she awkwardly responds. We sit in silence for a bit. "You ignored me…" she finally spoke up. "You were one of the few people that I thought would be there for me but every time I would try to talk to you… you would ignore me or tell me you were busy… you completely went off the radar… Why?" she looks to me with those hazel-blue eyes.

I feel my face heat up and I stutter to find my words. "I… I honest-" I stutter. "I honestly don't know… I'm sorry. Really."

"See, I don't believe you… I know you, and I know you wouldn't have done what you have done if it weren't for a reason."

I wanted to tell her how I felt, I just didn't know how to word myself so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You being pregnant set me back a lot… you are just so young… and I don't think you should be in a state like this. I think you're joking yourself if you think it will work out for the baby…" As soon as I stop talking, I immediately regret my words. I see a tear run down Storm's face and my attitude quickly changes. "Storm, I-"

"No, it's fine… I get it now - you can leave now. If you're so bothered, why pretend to be my friend?" she coldly dismisses me.

I watch her for a moment longer, trying to fight and come up with something to say but I couldn't. Instead, I just stood up, took the keys and headed out.

The evening was a blur and before I knew it, I was passed out on a park bench.


	4. Chapter 4: Lets Get Out of Here

_**note: i realize that this story has a bit of no correlation, so excuse me while i try to figure out how to fix it… simple way… it sounds like Storm has been pregnant for seven months and that makes no sense what so ever… so even though there is nothing indicating Mitch and Storm seeing each other, they did… like a month before she took the test. Okay? okay great ;D **_

_**ON WITH WHAT YOU MIGHT'VE BEEN WAITING FOR FOR A LONG TIME! :D**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**STORM'S POV **

I couldn't sleep at all, it was four AM when I decided that I needed to go out for Jason. I quietly crawled out of bed and headed downstairs. I grabbed the first sweater I could find, put my shoes on and opened the door as quietly as possible.

"Where are you going?" a voice asks from behind. I freeze in my footsteps, turn around to see it was just Tyler. I sigh and tell him that I'm going to go find Jason. He offers to come with me, but I told him that I wanted to go alone. "Alright, well call me if you need anything."

"Will do," I say and shut the door behind me. I already know where he is I think to myself. I told him numerous times where I go to think when I'm here in LA… since I gave him the cold shoulder… it would maybe make sense that he would go to the same spot… my thoughts trail off as I see a body laying on the ground by the creek. I see the bottle of alcohol tipped over and empty… I pick it up and throw it out in the nearest trash can. Next, I simply sit down next to him, I watch intently for a moment before placing one hand on his arm. "Jason," I whisper. He immediately jerks away which causes me to jump a little. "It's okay Jason, it's me Storm," I reassure him as he gives me a puzzled look.

"What?" he looks around his surroundings and then back to me. "How did I get here?"

"You must've passed out with all that alcohol in your system… common, let's go home."

"Okay, but first there is something that I've been meaning to do," Jason exclaims as he sits up and stares directly into my eyes. I see his body lean in, his lips getting closer to mine. I don't know what to do, I'm frozen… or maybe I just didn't want to move. Before I knew it, his lips were pressed against mine, his hand is wrapped around my neck, fingers intertwining into my hair. In reaction, I place one hand on his cheek and we kiss.

Seconds later, I realize what I'm doing an immediately pull away. "We should get going now," I state while standing up straight. I offer my hand to help Jason stand up. He's completely wobbly so I put his arm around my neck and we head back to the house. It's almost five before getting in the door, Tyler was already up and at the door offering to help Jason back to his room.

"Thanks for getting him home safe," he says.

I make sure Tyler has a good grip of Jason before letting go and heading back to bed. I quietly crawl back into without managing to wake Mitch up. It seems like I've slept for 10 minutes because before I know it, Mitch is cuddled up behind me saying good morning. I groan and adjust my eyes to the brightness of the room. "Morning," I manage to groan.

"Sleep well?" he asks. I pause for a moment longer than should be. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah," I reassure him. "I slept good, thanks."

"You got out of bed for almost an hour last night…." Mitch states and trails off.

I sigh and turn to look at him for a long moment. "Jason went out… and I was worried," I begin to explain and I can automatically see the concerned expression come across his face. "Don't worry, it was nothing…" I reassure him and step in for a brief hug. "I'm going to go see how he is, could you make me a cup of tea?"

He sighs, agrees and heads downstairs. I watch him disappear and with that, I walk to Jason's room. I knock gently on the door and peer in, he notices me and motions for me to come in.

"Morning, how are you?" I ask walking in the door and sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Pretty good, last night was pretty much a blur… I don't even know how I got back here," he exclaims.

"Oh really…?" I trail off thinking if he remembered what he did. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"To be honest… being a dick to you. It wasn't my place to judge you like that, it's just been really hard on me since," he cuts out once he realizes what he is saying.

"Since what?" We stare at one another, he refuses to answer so I try to figure it out myself. "Do you like me?"

"Well of course," he immediately responds.

"No… not like that, I mean like like… do you have feelings for me?" It is quite obvious that he is set back from this question so I take his stuttering and shocked face as a yes. "Around four AM, I came looking for you… I found you by the place I told you about in the park and we…"

"We what Storm?" his curiosity obviously risen.

"We kissed…"

Him and I sit in silence for a moment.

"I should get dressed, I'll see you downstairs?"

"Sounds good." With that, I stand up and head out the door, closing the door behind me. I stand just outside the door for a moment taking in what just happened. I regather myself and head downstairs to join Mitch in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Mitch asks.

"Yup," I answer, take my cup of tea and walk into the living room. I sit down and pick up the book I was currently reading. I hear Jason enter the kitchen and say hi but I ignore him.

Later that night, Log and Mitch had to run some errands thus leaving me alone with Jason - I mean, he did keep his distance but now with nothing else to distract me, I couldn't stop thinking about what he said last night and it started to bum me out and then I started feeling anxious… and second doubting the decision I have made. I find myself in Jason's room, he's recording so I walk in gently but that doesn't do much because he shouts and tells me to come say hi to his stream.

"I'm sure a lot of my viewers would like to say hi to you!" Jason continues to basically shout.

"Okay okay, I'll say hi. You just got to calm down a little," I say whilst walking up behind him. I watch his stream chat and I notice a re-occuring comment about my body. That is when I realize that I haven't said anything and I'm not wearing the baggiest clothes… I immediately turn around. "Have fun with your stream."

**JASONS POV**

"Hey, guys… stop with the rude comments. Storm is my friend, and if you put my friends down then I'm not too sure you guys are the supportive fan base that I thought I had," I look over my shoulder to see that Storm had stopped dead in her tracks but continued to walk out as soon as I was done talking.

I sit at my desk a moment later before deciding to wrap up the stream. I quickly follow after Storm calling out after her, but no response. "Storm? Where are you?" I first check her room… the guest room, downstairs, the kitchen, the office, the games room but I can't find her. "Storm!" I shout louder. I turn around to head for the basement, as I turn around she's standing right in front of me crying. "Oh Storm." I reach my arms out for her for a hug. "Don't listen to them."

"I want to go home… I need to go home, or at least out of here… away from Mitch right now. Please," her voice cracks as she wipes her face of tears.

"Definitely… go pack, we'll leave in ten minutes. We'll just drive and get away."

She nods her head and heads toward the stairs. I quickly get some things together from the office, some movies and snacks, I leave a note on the counter, and quickly trail Storm up the stairs. I grab a few things and shove them into a bag. I head to Storms room.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's get out of here."


	5. Chapter 5: Road Trip

**MITCH'S POV**

"Hello, we're back," I call out. No response. I look to Tyler confused, and he returned a 'I don't know' kind of expression back.

"Maybe they're out back?" he suggested.

"Could be," I say finally taking my shoes off and heading towards the kitchen. I put the bags on the counter and head for the back door. Nothing. "That's strange, they aren't outside."

"Hey look," Tyler exclaims picking up a note on the counter. I quickly walk to him, taking the note from his hands. It read:

Hey Mitch and Tyler,

Don't point this one on me but Storm… she needed to get out of here,

she was very distressed so I couldn't say no… I will have her call you

Mitch as soon as I know whats really going on.

Take Care,

Jason.

I crumpled the note up in anger and looked to Tyler. "I can't believe Jason would do such a thing, of course he would be all for taking Storm elsewhere."

"Well there obviously is a reason to it… you shouldn't worry so much, I am sure Storm will call this evening and she will explain to you whats really going on," Tyler tries to reason.

"No, it's not that… its the fact that Jason likes Storm and he is taking advantage of her weak state."

"You knew?"

"Well, you just confirmed it."

I leave the kitchen and pull my phone out of my pocket, I first call Storm three times, each with no answer. Following this, I call Jason, no answer so I decide to text him instead.

'If you had any decency, you will tell me where you are going and why Storm would want to go with you and not me.'

I pace the office for a few minutes before getting a text back.

'I don't know where we are headed in all honesty. I also can't tell you that, I told you Storm will call as soon as she feels up to it. Now please stop harassing us.'

'Oh wouldn't you like that, I swear to God, if you try anything….'

'We're getting back on the road, stop this non sense otherwise Storm is going to know that I was texting you and will not trust me… who knows what else she will be capable of'

I slam my phone on the desk and sit down feeling completely hopeless.

**JASON'S POV **

I glance back to see if Storm was coming, no sight so I decide to text Mitch back. I could sense his distrust in me but it didn't bother me. I decide to take Storms phone and put it in the side compartment so that she won't have the need to call Mitch. I smile as she returns to the car. "All set?"

"Yup, we're Vegas bound baby!" she shouts, obviously thrilled.

About three hours into the car trip, Storm falls asleep for a good forty minutes. I start to hear discomforting murmuring. I glance over to see that she might be having a nightmare.

"No…. no, no…. no," she continues to murmur. "No Riley!" she shouts and immediately wakes up panicked. I focus my attention on the road as she realizes what had just happened.

"Are you okay?" I finally ask.

"Yeah, I think so…" she groans and rubs her eyes.

"Sounds like quite the nightmare. What was it about?"

She sat in silence for a moment, I glance to see she is obviously contemplating something.

"If it helps, you shouted Riley's name."

"Oh right… I've been having the same nightmare for a long time now… the day of the accident when he…" Storm's voice cracks. In reaction to her unhappiness, I reach a hand out for comfort. She takes it before balling her eyes out. With this, I decide to exit the highway. I pull into a parking lot and give Storm my full attention.

"You really did love him didn't you?" I ask.

"Yes…" she trails off, wiping the tears from her face. "And no matter what I do, the memories of him still haunt me."

I reach one hand up to her cheek, I pull her face towards mine. "It's going to be okay, I promise that you will find happiness once more," our faces now inches away. I stare intently in her eyes. "You know… with Mitch… with yourself or well…. me," I choke and trail off, diverting my eyes away.

Before I knew it, Storms lips were pressed against mine, both of her hands wrapping around my neck. I lean closer, wrapping my hand now around her neck. She abruptly pulls away and still lean across confused. She doesn't say anything, so I pull away, start the car and continue driving. We drive the next half hour in silence.

"Sorry," she finally says.

"For?"

"It's not fair to Mitch…" she trails off.

"Do you love him?" I hesitantly ask.

There was another brief moment of silence.

"It's this baby," she chokes out.

"What do you mean?"

"… nothing, I just don't want talk about it anymore… please."

"Alright, I can respect that."

"Thank-you… but hey, have you seen my phone?"

"Well to be honest when we stopped, Mitch was calling you so I didn't want that to distract you…" I explain reaching to grab Storms phone.

"Well that makes sense, and you're right… it would be a distraction and right now I just need time to think. But I do think I owe him an explanation as to where we are going at least…" I hand Storm her phone.

**MITCH'S POV **

'Hey, I don't really feel like explaining why I did what I did as of right now, but I do feel as though I should tell you where Jason and I are off to… which is Los Vegas. Take care, I'll be in contact with you soon.'

"Tyler!" I shout out. He walks in moments later as I quickly respond to Storm's text.

"What's up buddy?"

"What do you say about taking a little road trip?"


End file.
